Some Things Are Best Just the Way They Are
by Miss-Orlando-Bloom
Summary: It's another stupid year at Hogwarts for Carrie Fudge. She longs to be popular, but instead is being labled as a know-it-all. But when she earns popularity for making allowing free reign for Death Eaters, Carrie learns something should be left alone.
1. Author's Note

This is my first fanfic. It features my own characters, Carrie Marie Fudge, Danielle Harrison, Coleen, Sabrina, and Mallory. I don't own none of the Harry Potter origanal characters, nor do I claim that I do. The Harry Potter characters are all copyrighted to J.K. Rowling, and Carrie, Danielle, Coleen, Sabrina, and Mallory are copyright to me. The story takes place in the sixth year, at the very beginning, and lasts until the beginning of the second year. Now without further wait, I present "Some Things Are Best Just the Way They Are" 


	2. Chapter 1

Carrie Marie Fudge waited with her father at the Kings Cross Station, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to come. Once again, they were way too early, and they were the only one's there. Carrie sighed. Must the be the first ones there? She was always kicked out of the best carriages by Draco Malfoy and his friends any. So what was the point of being the early? "Ready to go?" asked her father. Then Carrie remembered why always had to be the first one there. So her father, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, could get back to his office sooner. Carrie nodded.  
  
"Yes, Daddy," replied Carrie. Her dark brown hair touched her shoulders, and her green eyes scanned the small crowd of students coming in for her friends, but couldn't find them. She wasn't expecting to find them either. They still had 45 minutes to wait, and she only had about 3 friends in the entire school. Carrie swung her hair away from her face, and frowned slightly. For a pretty girl with tons of money and a father who controlled the wizarding part of England and Britain, she expected to be a little more popular and have more frieds. Instead, she was ridiculed by the more popular kids for being a know-it-all.   
  
Carrie knew Hermione Granger was a know-it-all too, but since she was close friends with Harry Potter, she was spared from the teasing, mostly from fear of Harry. But poor Carrie had no one to defend her, and she wanted some changes to happen. Suddenly, her friend Danielle Harrison came up. "Heyy Carrie!" said Danielle happily. Danielle, or Dani for short, had short blonde hair and grey eyes. She loved writing and drawing. She drew pictures of characters in the books she read, and wrote stories about them, often adding herself as a character. Like a majority of the students at Hogwarts, Dani was a half-blood, but she lived with only her father, a Muggle. Her mother was a judge for the Ministry of Magic, and was rarely home. Carrie's dad was the boss of Dani's mother, which is where they met.   
  
Carrie looked around for her father, but he had been long gone. She sighed, and her and Danielle waited around. Carrie opened her small pink handbag which she carried everywhere, and pulled out some lip gloss. Dani wasn't big on make-up, but Carrie was. She took out a small pocket mirror from her bag, which had a white butterfly on the front, and touched up her make-up. Dani sighed, and took out her sketch book. Quite a few people were arriving now, and a few of the more popular girls were giggling with some cute guys. Carrie sighed. She would love to be with them: to be popular. To walk between classes with them. To have five or six guys following her. Dani looked up at her, and shook her head. She was drawing a pictute of a werewolf looking boy with glasses and a lightning bolt scar. He was riding on a broom, chasing a snitch, and shoving long locks of black hair out of his eyes. He was having trouble grabbing the snitch because of his hair covered hands. Above the picture, Dani had entitled it Harry Potter or Hairy Potter?   
  
Carrie laughed, and Dani smiled, drawing a few more hair wisps on Harry. Carrie knew her friend just drew that to spite her. Dani hated make-up, and how Carrie was always trying to change herself. Carrie also had the biggest crush on Harry. Even though Carrie was in Ravenclaw, and Dani in Hufflepuff, Carrie forced her friend to follow Harry around between classes. Dani would play along, but found in all stupid and a complete waste of time. Carrie finished her make-up, and put off of her things bag in the bag, and sealed it. A few girls came up to her. They were dressed in Muggle attire: tight jeans, tube tops, and platform sandles. 


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey Carrie," one said. The one who spoke to her pushed her long blonde hair away from her face. She was a Slytherin girl, and in the same year. She was one of the most popular girls in school, and dated Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Hey Coleen," replied Carrie, pushing her hair out of her eyes, just like Coleen had done. Coleen was a pure-blood wizard, but loved Muggle clothing and make-up. A whistle blew somewhere, and they all headed onto the scarlet steam-engine. Dani, who was still drawing, picked up her stuff, and followed Carrie into the train. They took their normal seats in the last compartment, and to their surprise, Coleen and her friends followed them. Coleen took a seat beside Carrie, and her friends Jennifer, Sabrina, and Mallory sat opposite them. Dani moved from beside Carrie, and sat in a corner instead, ignoring them.  
  
Carrie was thrilled. For once, she was actually sitting on the Hogwarts Express, and not being kicked out of it. Unfortunatly, she couldn't share the experience with her best friend, but she didn't care. If Dani wants to ignore me and just draw, that's fine with me. This is my big chance, and I'm not going to let it be ruined.   
  
A school official was passing around the compartments, checking out the students. She wasn't a teacher, but she still had power to boss them around, and even expell them if need be. "Uhh, shouldn't you guys change into your school robes?" asked Danielle. "Mrs. Brent is coming around, and she's going to get you guys in trouble for wearing Muggle clothing on 'school property' "  
  
"Oh well," replied Jennifer. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She used to wear glasses, but replaced them with contacts three years ago. Sabrina had carmel coloured hair, with blue eyes, and was kind of short. Mallory had shoulder length black hair, and grey eyes. She was a Muggle born, so naturally she knew all about the Muggle styles, which made her Coleen's best friends. Sabrina dated about every guy she met; Jennifer had a steady boyfriend of three years, who was attending Durmstrang Acadamy. They met at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, as he was one of the hopeful people who came to enter their name in the Goblet of Fire. Unfortuatly, he never made it, and was sent home. His name was Kristopher Tinbest, and he was in the final year at Durmstrang. Mallory also had a boyfriend, but he was a Muggle, and nobody knew him but Coleen and Mallory. He had no idea Mallory was a witch.  
  
"Coleen, Sabrina, and Mallory! Never have I seen such reckless disregard with your attire. You show far too much skin for proper young witches. That clothing may be appropriate while on your summer break, but your on Hogwarts property. You three are Hogwarts representatives, and you are on the road to expulsion if you think that clothing is appropriate. Go change into your robes, and report back to me when we arrive at the school."  
  
Mrs. Brent huffed out of the compartment, and the three girls gave her a dirty look. "Can you believe that woman?" asked Coleen, furious. "You show far too much skin for proper young witches." She mimicked Mrs. Brent's high pitched voice. Carrie, Sabrina, and Jennifer burst into laughter. Coleen smiled, flashing two rows of perfectly straight, white teeth. Dani ignored them all, and kept on drawing. However, Coleen wasn't about to get herself expelled, so she changed, but even her uniform was enough to get her expelled. Sabrina and Jennifer put on their robes also, but theirs was untouched and original. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Coleen, that's not really a Hogwarts robe, is it?" asked Carrie tentitivly. She didn't want to blow it with these girls already. Coleen had a tight blouse, which was nearly see-through, but wore a white spaghetti-strap top underneath. She wore a skin tight mini-skirt underneath, and then threw her robe over-top. But even her robe had been altered. She pulled in the waist, making her's look smaller and more fitting. The usual robes hung over you loosly, but not Coleen's.  
  
"Sure, silly," replied Coleen, flashing another one of her dazzling smiles. "You see, it has the Slytherin crest on it. And there's the Hogwarts symbol." She pointed at both, still smiling. Carrie smiled back, but her smile was no where as wide as Coleen's. Carrie made a private note to fix that. Suddenly, the compartment door slid open, and Draco Malfoy slipped in. Coleen slid over, making room for Draco between her and Carrie.  
  
"Hey babe," greeted Draco. Coleen smiled. "Hey Sabrina, and Jen." Jennifer and Sabrina smiled back at Draco. "And who's you new friend?" he asked, looking directly at Carrie. He looked friendly, but his blue eyes were scanning her face, recognizing the features.  
  
"This is Carrie Fudge," supplied Coleen. Carrie smiled at Draco, but he wasn't looking. He had picked up Coleen's hand, and was tracing the lines on it with his finger, deep in though.  
  
"Fudge..." he finally said. "Are you by any chance the daughter of Cornelius Fudge?" Carrie nodded, and Sabrina and Jen exchanged looks of excitement. "My father has had some eventful meetings with Fudge this summer. Seems Father has done something illegal, and they are threatening to place him in Azkaban Prison unless he fixes what he has done. Father was quite angry at their threats, but called them empty." Carrie frowned slightly. Why was Draco telling her this? It was her father's actions, not her's. After all, whatever the Malfoys were up to, her father wouldn't threaten to do something so severe, unless it was really worth it.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Coleen. She clutched his arm. "They just can't put your daddy in Azkaban Prison Draco! That's so unfair. That awful, awful man! How can he do something to such a good man? What are you going to do Draco?" Her voice was filled with high-pitched, fake concern. From her corner, Dani gave an annoyed grunt. Nobody payed her any attention.  
  
"I wish there's something I could do," said Carrie quietly. Coleen grinned mischieviously at Sabrina and Jennifer. Carrie felt bad for Draco, but she didn't want to upset her father. But since Coleen sounded so distressed, Carrie wanted to earn some points with her.   
  
"Oh Carrie, really?" breathed Coleen. She sounded so hopeful. Carrie nodded. "Thats...thats..." she struggled for the right word. "So nice of you. Especially since your father has been so mean. Your so nice! I guess there are nice people in the Fudge family." Carrie was offended, but she had no idea where Coleen was going with this. "Maybe... maybe you could talk to your daddy about being nicer to Draco's daddy. I've met him, and he's sooooooo nice. It would be positivly awful if he was placed in Azkaban Prison. If you could do that, you would be my best friend ever Carrie."  
  
Carrie was stunned. "Best friend ever?" she repeated. Doors and windows were opening all over for Carrie. She only had to talk to her father about Lucious Malfoy's punishment, and she could get a spot on the A List of Hogwarts. Coleen nodded excitedly, and Sabrina and Jen smiled broadly. Draco placed a hand on her knee.  
  
"What do you think, Carrie?" he asked. He looked straight into her eyes, and Carrie struggled not to break the contact. Gears were spinning fast in Carrie's head, and she struggled against her conscience to figure out what to do. Her brain told her that if she told her father to rethink the Malfoy's punishment, he would automatically ask her why, then do it. So even if he killed every wizard in Britain, and Carrie told her father to give him the contract to Gringotts Bank for his efforts, he would. So talking to her father wasn't such the greatest idea, even though it would get the greatest of rewards.  
  
On the other hand, not talking to her father, and letting him go through with the Malfoy's punishment, would lead to an eternity of being a know-it-all, and passing up her chance of being Coleen's best friend, and popular. Dani, who was listening a little, stopped her drawing to see what Carrie was going to do. Finally, the thought of being Coleen's best friend was too great to bear. "Okay, I'll owl my dad tonight, see what I can do. I'll ask him not to send your dad into Azkaban, but maybe just a fine. Or maybe no punishment at all. I haven't quite decided what to do, but I'll make sure your dad isn't going to see any Dementors any time soon."  
  
"Oh thank you sooo much, Carrie!" cried Coleen. "You're awesome! I need to repay you some how. I know! I'll set you up with whichever guy you like for the next Hogsmeade visit. You're the best Carrie. I mean it." Draco put an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her into him, in a friendly way.  
  
"Thanks so much Carrie," he said, smiling. Carrie smiled back, pleased at her descision, and their reaction. She wondered if Coleen could even get her a date with Harry Potter. Danielle had given Carrie a disgusted look, then packed up her drawing quill and scrapbook, and slung her bag over her shoulder. The Hogwarts was approaching quickly. Carrie struggled around for her purse, but then Draco handed it to her with a smile. When he was passing it to her, their hands brushed, and she felt her cheeks flush pink. Carrie hoped nobody notice, but they did when Draco put his arm around her, helping her out of the train. Carrie, Coleen, Sabrina, and Jennifer headed to one carriage, while Draco met up with his friends and body guards, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe in another. Dani was left alone. 


	5. Chapter 4

Carrie looked back at Dani, who was trying to balance her art supplies while holding two second years books for them, as they boarded the carriage. Dani had no choice but to sit with them, despite the four year age difference. Carrie's heart went out to her, and she made a mental note to apologize to her friend later that night, in the common room.   
  
"So Carrie," Jen started. Carrie was snapped back to reality. "Who do you want us to set you up with? There's a lot of hot guys this year, espcially this new guy, Derrick Kindle. I think he's going to end up in stupid Gryffindor, but he's still pretty hot. I'll show him to you when we get out. You two would be cute together. He's got super sexy eyes." Jennifer grinned dreamily to herself. Sabrina playfully slapped her friend on the arm. Mallory giggled.  
  
"They would be cute together," commented Coleen. "But I think Carrie has someone else on her mind for us to ask out. I know you do. Most girls would get this dreamy look when they talk about a hot guy, but not you. So, Carrie, who do you want us to ask out for you?" Coleen grinned. Jennifer and Sabrina both leaned forward expectantly.   
  
"Don't be shy," prompted Sabrina. "We won't tell anyone besides the guy. And we're all friends, right?"   
  
Everyone nodded, including Carrie. "Okay, well, I've had this crush on Harry Potter since my third year. But since then, he's been around Hermione Granger a lot, so I haven't had a chance with him." Coleen smiled broadly, and jumped up excitedly. The carriage rocked violently, causing Coleen to fall. They all laughed.  
  
"Awwww, you like Harry, Carrie? That's so cute. Harry and Carrie. Aww, they rhyme. That's so cute!" Coleen began giggling. Carrie found it all a little obnoxious, but was relieved that Coleen thought that her and Harry were cute, not Harry being stupid. Carrie learned long ago that not all Slytherins were too fond of Harry. Mallory's eye's grew dark at the mention of Harry's name, and Carrie knew why.  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
"Harry, you can't be serious. You saw MY father working with the Dark Lord? My father isn't even a Death Eater!" exclaimed Mallory. She held on tight to her younger brother, Kevin, who was cliging to her, scared.  
  
"I swear, I saw you father, and he made a promise to me that if he didn't defeat me, Kevin would. Now, I don't want to hurt you Mallory, so just move aside." Harry held his wand out and was pointing it directly at Kevin.  
  
"How did my father make that promise? Kevin is only 8. He's not even in Hogwarts yet! He doesn't even have a wand. Harry, how can an 8 year old defeat me, when you have stood up, and won against the greatest Dark wizard of all time?" Mallory had tear running down her face, and was now yelling at Harry.  
  
"I don't know Mallory, but I can't risk it. I possessed extraordinary powers when I was only 2. Now Kevin is 8, and he could possess that kind of power as well. I can't stand here, while I have a chance to destroy a future Death Eater. Now, move." Harry's voice was firm and cold.  
  
"You don't know that Kevin will become a Death Eater, Harry. Kevin is a good kid. He'll know better than to go down that path. But he won't know anything if you kill him now." Mallory was getting hoarse from crying and yelling.   
  
Harry's voice softened a little. "I'm sorry I have to do this, Mal, but I can't risk it. I don't want to hurt you. I'm doing this for the best. Trust me." Harry raised his wand, and aimed it at Mallory. "Imperio!" he cried, and Mallory saw nothing but blackness. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear, she couldn't think. "Release Kevin, and move away," a voice came. Mallory had no idea who it was, only to move. She released her younger brother, and moved away, like the voice had told her to.  
  
A new voice came into her head, only Mallory now recognized it was Harry's. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" the voice shouted. The Imperious Curse was lifted from Mallory, as Harry's wand and his concentration moved from her to Kevin. Mallory saw stars momentarily, then the first thing she fully saw again was her brother's limp body fall to the floor. He was dead.  
  
** END FLASHBACK**  
  
The news of this travelled thoughout the school. Any news travelled throught the school, but everyone was interested in this, so nobody got the true story. However, since Carrie's father was the Minister for Magic, she got the whole story. It had scared her the first time she heared it, and had felt so sorry for her. Imagine, going to school everyday with your brother's murderer, and someone who used an Unforgivable Curse on you. For Carrie, that would be unbearable. 


	6. Chapter 5

The carriage rolled slowly into the school, and Carrie got her first look of the year at the big castle of Hogwarts. The entire first floor was filled with bright light, illuminating the night sky. The upper floor had only two visible lights on, one for the Gryffindor Common Room, and one for the Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaw and Slytherin Common Rooms were on the other side of the school. The classrooms were all dark, as the teachers were preparing in the Great Hall. The carriage slowed to a stop, and Carrie was about to jump out, but Coleen got out first. She stepped lightly out, and Draco held a hand out to her. She accepted it, and her escorted her away from the carriage door. They waited outside the carriage for Mallory, Sabrina, Jen, and Carrie to get out. Carrie quickly repositioned herself, and stepped lightly out of the carriage like Coleen had done. The three other girls followed, they made their way to the castle doors, where they were greeted by Professor Snape.   
  
"I want you all on your best behaviour," he snarled at the large group of sixth years surrounding him. Carrie noticed Dani had saved their usual spot at the very front of the group. However, Carrie stayed with Coleen and Draco and the other girls near the middle of the group. "This is your sixth year at this school, and you only have one more to go after this. I expect nothing more than perfect from you bunch of children. Understand? This will be a touch year, as you are preparing to enter the wizarding work force, and taking your N.E.W.T.S next year, so we will be preparing you for those tests. Now the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. Go to your respected tables, but I must ask that all prefects stay here. I must have a word with you."  
  
Carrie flushed. She was a school prefect, and next on the line to become Head Girl. Hermione was in the running, but her frequent ability to get herself into trouble allowed Carrie to have a better chance. Coleen and Mallory gave her a cheerful smile, and Sabrina gave a small wave. Jen had gone off to find her boyfriend.   
  
"See you later," said Coleen. Mallory and Sabrina walked with the group to get to the Slytherin table, but Coleen and Draco went the other way.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Carrie. She walked closer to the front of the group, in front of Professor Snape with Ron and Hermione and the other school prefects.  
  
"To have some fun before the feast," replied Coleen mischieviously. Carrie studied her friend, but then smiled.   
  
"Okay, but be back soon. I can't cover for you forever, but I'll make sure McGonnagal and Snape don't go looking for you too soon. See you guys later." Carrie smiled, and Coleen beamed happily. She took Draco's hand, and they sneaked off quietly away from the group. Carrie was pleased with their reaction, but couldn't help but feel guilty. She stood beside Ron and Hermione, who were waiting for Professor Snape to talk to them.  
  
"Hey Carrie," said Hermione. Ron grinned. "How was your summer?" Carrie could tell that Hermione was only talking to her to act responsable and be polite. If she wasn't a prefect, she probably wouldn't even talk to her.  
  
"Hi Hermione. Hi Ron. I had a pretty cool summer. My dad had to take a trip out to Italy to talk to the Italian Minister for Magic, and I got to accompany him. It was actually pretty cool, seeing how Italian witches and wizards learn magic. Their school, Grandimagia, was so much bigger than Hogwarts, and the kids there were so smart. They were all so smart and professional and great wizards. It was really cool to see. They have school all year round, but they only go to school from Tuesday to Thursday, and the rest of the week they have off."  
  
"That's pretty cool," replied Hermione enthusiasticly. "I went to Holland, but they're not to fond of wizardry, so I had to act like a Muggle all the time. It was kind of annoying, since a country with such an exciting history didn't allow magic, so I couldn't even have my wand on me. But your summer sounded so cool Carrie. I would love to go to Italy sometime." Carrie smiled, and Hermione smiled back. Ron grinned, but he didn't participate in the conversation, probably because he just stayed home over the summer.  
  
In the front, Professor Snape cleared his throat. "Come now prefects. I expect you of all students to be well behaved. Now, shut your mouths, and listen." The small group of kids immediatly stopped talking, and Hermione looked up at Professor Snape, listening intently. "Good, now, this year, Hogwarts is opening it's doors to other schools, to let them learn how us in England learn. A select few of the brightests and best behaved from Grandimagia Castle, Beauxbatons Acadamy, and Durmstrang Insitute will be coming, and arriving in a week. They will be sorting according to our ceremony, participate in your classes, sleep in your dormitories, try out for Quidditch Teams, etcetera. Now, the house prefects will be in charge of informing your houses, and making sure they are on their best behavior. They will come to your for help, and you will all be expected to learn their language. The Beauxbatons students were here before, and they have learned more English, but the Grandimagia students are only familiar with a few English words, so many of you will need to learn Italian. You will have three students from each school joining your house. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded excitedly. "Good, now, go to your tables and inform your peers. Professor Dumbledore will be telling the school more in his opening remarks after the feast and Sorting Ceromony.Now, go."  
  
Professor Snape made a motion with his hands, telling them to go in. Carrie looked around for Coleen and Draco, but they weren't there. "I hope they come back soon," she muttered quietyly. She adjusted her robes, and processed slowly into the Great Hall, where all the students were already seated. The first years who were getting ready to be sorted looked at them fearfully, and went back to nervously chatting with their friends. A few people recognized Carrie from the newspaper articles she was in with her father. She took a seat at the Ravenclaw table, beside Dani, who didn't look at her at all. Instead, she was talking with someone who Carrie didn't know, so she ignored Dani too. She started telling a few people across the table from her about the different schools that would be arriving in a week. The younger children were really excited, but the older ones weren't as enthusiastic. This just meant more crowded common rooms, and more homework.  
  
The Sorting Ceromony had started, and it arrived at Grace Greshin, Coleen's little sister. Carrie smiled: they looked exactly the same, only Grace looked so small and scared. She sat on the stool, and the old hat was placed on her head. The Hall was quiet for a moment, then the hat yelled out "Ravenclaw!" The Slytherin table cheered, as did the Ravenclaws. Grace took a seat beside Carrie.   
  
"Hi, I'm Carrie," she said, smiling at Grace. "I know your sister, Coleen."  
  
"Hi," replied Grace shyly. She had blonde hair like her sister, and a small voice. By now, the Sorting Ceromony was nearly over, and the cheering was nearly finished. She had already caught the eye of about six boys, but only two of them were in her year. The other ones were in at least their fifth year. "Do you know where Coleen is? We got onto the train together, she left with her friends, and I saw her get off. I didn't see her at the Slytherin table either."  
  
Carrie blushed. She couldn't tell Grace where Coleen had really gone. It would probably scare her. "I think she went to go with Professor Flitwick to do something." Carrie felt bad, having to lie to Grace about her sister, but she couldn't tell the truth.  
  
"Okay, thanks Carrie," responded Grace in her same small voice. "I need to tell her I'm in Ravenclaw, so I'm going to ask Professor Flitwick where Coleen went." She got up, then blushed. "Carrie, which one is Professor Flitwick? I only know who Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal are, but thats it."  
  
Carrie giggled. "He's the short one with the long nose and white hair. The one sitting on the three books and a cusion." Grace laughed, then walked up to the table, then spoke to Professor Flitwick. Carrie couldn't hear what they were saying, but Grace's face grew dark, and Professor Flitwick shook his small head, then scanned the area. He turned to Professor McGonnagal and spoke to her in a quiet voice. She too scanned the Hall, but didn't see Coleen anywhere. She spoke to Grace, then stood up. The Great Hall grew silent.  
  
"Is Coleen Greshin present?" Professor McGonnagal's clear voice rang out the Hall, echoing against the high ceiling. Nobody spoke, but a few murmurs travelled throughout the Hall. Carrie shrunk back in her chair, hiding herself from view. "I will repeat, is Coleen Greshin, sixth year Slytherin house here?" Nobody spoke. "Then I ask that all students go to their dormitories immediatly. This is a Missing Student Emergency, and we must take action. For all hungry students, please ask your house prefects to perform a simple Gourmet spell, and you will eat there. The prefects will be more than happy to do so. Now, please follow the prefects to your dormitories immediatly. Anyone who has information on Coleen Greshin, please come see Professor Flitwick or myself. Thank-you."   
  
Grace looked close to tears. Carrie wanted to tell her the truth about her sister, but couldn't risk it. She stood up, and the Ravenclaw table followed her out, toward the Ravenclaw dorm on the second floor. 


End file.
